comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2012-11-06 - Bomb add! Umm...er
Penny hasn't really been to the Common Room much, least not with Roy there. Today though, Roy is behind a little girl wearing a Superman t-shirt. She stands on a chair, the short back of it in front of her with her arms outstretched. She holds a big plastic gun and plays a shooting arcade style video game! "Bang, bang!" She even makes side effects while she's doing it! Roy is behind her to make sure she doesn't fall, and to provide advice, "Dont' jerk the gun up baby girl when you shoot, hold it steady. Ya, that's it. Then bang on those aliens!" Penny hasn't been in the common room at all really. She hasn't been the most social member. Today for some reason she ends up at the tower, which in and of itself is unusual. Even more unusual she ends up wandering through the tower and heads into the common room. She stops a few steps into the room, frozen like a deer in the headlights. People! And on of them is a midget! She stands there for a long time, eyeing the door, but not having made the decision to walk out just yet. Pilot is a young woman who stands five foot nothing and that five feet seems to be mainly arms and legs. Her body is the type often described as "coltish" meaning she's got some secondary sexual characteristics, but not much more than the minimum. She is however, pretty by most standards, incredibly cute by even more. Her eyes are hidden behind domino mask style diamonds, white over the eyes themselves, framed by thick black borders. Her face is heart shaped, with a dainty chin and smooth nearly cherubic cheeks. Her nose is tiny and her mouth is a pouty cupid's bow. As far as costumes go, hers is relatively simple. She wears a metallic red suit from the chin down, with thick white 'invasion' stripes on her biceps, forearms, and calves. Her head is covered by a tight fitting 'hood' of the same material that leaves her face exposed. The hood is brown, giving the impression of a WWI pilot's helmet. Sprouting from the back of the brown hood is a blonde ponytail that reaches the middle of the petite woman's back. A pair of goggles can usually be found on her forehead, but occasionally she actually wears them over the aforementioned domino diamonds eye-covers! Lian is the girl that Penny saw at the Toon Titans special showing at the Titans Tower. The one Arsenal was careful to keep his distance from for the most part. Roy laughs, "Ah man! New life!" He pulls a coin from the coin jar with a dart away after telling the girl to stand still. He then drops it into the machine, protecting the girl from falling again. "Alright, new li.." He pauses as he notices Penny. But he then grins, "Hey Pilot!" It is definitely Arsenal's voice and his red hair...he is just without sunglasses and uniform. Lian is, "Bang, Bang!" all over again. "You haven't met my daughter officially yet, have you?" Penny can likely hear the pride in Roy's voice over his daughter. Pilot mutters to herself as she's spotted. Oh well. She contemplates a dash for the door, but human interaction wins out. She steps foward and gives a wave, "Hello...Arsenal?" She steps closer and gives a nod of greeting to Lian, offering her a handshake, "Hello there. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance young lady. I am Pilot. It's okay if you've never heard of me." Lian tilts her head and says, "Bang!" She kills another alien. "I 'member you. I met you at Toon Titans." Hey, she's five, she's very well spoken for five! "I like your goggles. Daddy says they are goggles anyway." Then back to: "Bang! Bang!" She even sticks her tongue out a little bit to concentrate. Roy chuckles, "Yes, definately Arsenal. If you are comfortable, you can call me Roy in private." He kisses the top of his hyper daughter's head. "This is Red Arrow, or Lian. We live on this floor. If Lian drives you nuts sometime, just throw a video game in front of her," he advises. He then grins over at Pilot, "How things been going for you?" He doesn't ask for Pilot's real name, letting her decide on her own when she is ready. Penny looks startled when Lian speaks to her, "Oh. Yes. So we did. Yes." She takes a deep breath, then pulls off her goggles, handing the towards Lian, "Not that fancy, but they have some HUD triks in them you might like. And they let you talk with my ship." Then she looks to Roy, "I'm Penelope. Penelope Porter. Penny." She seems to relax in the saying, then offers Lian a smile, "I'm Penny." Lian pauses, dies, and doesn't care as she drops the plastic gun and Roy has to catch it, arms about his daughter as a result. She lets out a squeal and grabs for the goggles! "You can talk to your ship?!" She has no idea what HUD triks are, but she's concentrating on talking to a ship. "I'm going to grow up and be a great pilot! Supergirl says so." She then struggles to try and put the goggles on, having a difficult time with it. In the meantime, Roy goes to put the gun away in the hard plastic sleeve in front of the arcade case. "Careful, you might need to fight for them back," he at least warns Penny. "She gives the most heart breaking puppy eyes." Penny helps Lian into her goggles. "Bombadier, meet Lian." She then nods to Lian, "Say Hello Bombadier." Bombadier must be programmed with some humor, because the goggles say "Hello Bombadier." Pilot rolls her eyes. The goggles have a all sorts of map tools, list the elevation, airspeed, that sort of thing. After getting the goggles onto the little girl Penny looks up to Roy, "Oh. I am sure. I'm not very good with children. Though she doesn't seem as alien as most of them." "Bomb add! Umm...er." Lian is working on it. She then gasps, "Ooooooooooooooooh," it's a long one with really puckered lips. "Lots of numbers! I can count to one-hundred," she brags. Roy laughs, "She's a born hero. I'm sure in another ten years, I'll be pulling my hair out for worry as she sneaks out the window to go beat up bad guys." He is obvious proud of his daughter. "I'm going to be part of the Arrow Family AND the Super Family! Just you wait and see!" Lian is bragging, totally bragging. Her hands are even on her hips, though the goggles are a little loose so a bit lopsided on her face. "Bomb. Buh. Deer. Bomb. Bard. Deer." She tries to coach the little girl on how to say Bombardier's name. While she works on that she nods her head to Roy, "Well. I am sure that will be very stressful for you. But...beating up bad guys is pretty fun." She nods to the little girl and stands up. She's not that much bigger. "I am sure you will be a great hero soon. With you counting to one hundred already soon you'll be giving me orders as the latest leader of the Titans." "Bomb Boo Deer!" Lian is of course adorable, and likely nerve wreaking for someone OCD, if Pilot is. Roy of course, is working to keep a straight face and not laugh at poor Pilot. Lian yays! "I'm gonna be great! Uncle Nightwing and Uncle Batman are going to say how great I am!" "Oh no, your ego is about to make your head explode," Roy teases his daughter and reaches out to tickle her before picking her up from the chair and setting her on the floor. Lian lets out a squeal and starts running about, arms out to the side and making flying sounds. Her sounds aren't as good as Pilot's. "Yep, never heard of you, not at all," Roy is teasing Pilot now. Especially since Lian is imitating her. "She loves flying heroes, especially the girls." Pilot looks terribly confused by the young girl and her not pronouncing Bombardier correctly. "Bomb bard deer. Easy. You can say Bomb and deer. Can you say BBard? Like hard, but with a bee. That's not soft. That's bard. Bard. Bomb bard deer. Bombardier." Then Lian is off and flying, and Penny suddenly smiles. She reaches up and pulls her cap off her hair, "You are great!" That's when she starts running around after Lian, making flying sounds along with her. Arsenal can't help it, he starts laughing. "She's five, she still says owacle instead of oracle. Be happy she's pronouncing her r's correctly." But he's smiling when Pilot finally seems to relax. He flops down in the chair, thinking them both /very/ adorable. Then again...he hrms. Lian dives to the side to soon bring her and Pilot flying in circles, chasing each other! Lian laughs and giggles, before making more flying noises. Roy shrugs, wouldn't hurt to ask, would it? "Then again...she is getting older. Any chance I could steal about thirty minutes from you about twice a week for speech classes for Lian? I suck at keeping her on task." Pilot may just be OCD enough to pull it off, and he thinks Lian also might be good for Pilot too...let Pilot see the good she is doing. Oh, that was a blast of flak from out of nowhere! Pilot's motor sputters and she goes crashing into a stray bit of furniture, ending up sprawled on the floor. She makes popping and sputtering motor noises before giving up the ghost. "Pardon? I am sure I heard that incorrectly Roy. Me? I am hardly qualified to teach anyone speech." Plus, there would be a child involved! "I wouldn't even know what to do. How does one teach a little person, even an exceptionally brilliant and mmm...ahh. Cute. Yes. Cute little person." Lian is giggling and laughing so hard, she falls to the floor and rolls about. "You are funny pilot! Funny, funny! You should be on Toon Titans!" Roy might have to make a call about that if the writers are open to it at all. But in either case, "You follow the handouts. I'm trying one of those electronic classroom deals, she's just in Kindergarden. But the electronic teachers say she needs speech therpy, and that would be private, not provided by the online school. And you have really good pronouncation." Yep, yep, rrrright. "Anyway, I thought you might have fun with it." Lian finally gets up and walks over to Pilot, goggles all lop-sided now! She holds a hand down as if to help Pilot up, "What's speech thewpy?" There she goes again. "Hmm. Well. That is all well and good. Speech is a very important thing." Penny smiles at Lian and rolls about with Lian, poking at her ribs and tickling while making her machinegun noises. Careful! That finger might be loaded! "Well, I would certainly not wish your dear daughter to suffer in her speech development..." She pauses to let Lian help her up off the floor, "Why thank you Ms. Lian. So very kind of you." Then she says to Roy, "I would be delighted to hire a few specialists." Then she turns to Lian, "Therapy Ms. Lian. Therapy. It means that you need some assistance to speak to your fullest ability. It is like practicing piloting. Or...shooting that gun like you were just doing. Your father was giving you gun therapy. He wishes me to give you the same sort of assistance with your speech. So that you can call in Bombardier and rescue me if I am ever in need." Lian giggles and squeals, and makes pussh, pussh noises right back! When she can catch her breath, and she tries to tickle back, but she's weak from being tickled and Pilot wears more protective clothing! Lian gasps as she sits up finally, "You...are welcome?" She forgot what she was being thanked for. Apparently easily distracted. "Yay! I want to talk to Bomb arrr deer!" She sounded like a pirate there, still not quite right. She's getting better though. Roy shakes his head a bit, chuckling, but then blinks. "Ummm...hire...oh no, I didn't umm...," well, she does have expensive toys, maybe Pilot does have a lot of money. Still. "I'd honestly just have close individuals give her the hands on Lian needs. Strangers have...gotten hurt in the past because Lian is my daughter," and Cheshire's...a supervillain assassin. "I'll make sure to get your favorite ice cream," and he pouts so cutely himself at Pilot! Yep, his daughter gets his pouting skills from him. Penny is a very good tickle victim. She's knows that faking being ticklish makes the game a lot more fun, armored clothing or no. The fabric really isn't tickle proof, it is bullet proof. It's different! She sits with Lian and says, "I was thanking you for helping me up. And you have wonderful manners Ms. Lian. And you nearly said it right that time. Hold your hand up to your ear and say "Bombardier, this is Lian. Over." Back to Roy, "Oh. Well. I am rather frightful with little people. Children. I just don't..." She frowns as she watches him pout at her, "Are you...What is that face you are... Fine! I will assist your daughter directly. And it is caramel swirl with sea salt." Lian's eyes get really wide and she soon holds her hand up to her ear and clears her throat. Then as carefully as possible! "Bomb ar deer," ooooh....sooooo close! "This is Red Arrow. Over." Yep, she's totally using her codename and trying to sound more impressive. She still sounds like a little kid. Roy grins widely then, "Sea salt, seriously? But sure, just don't put mustard on it." That's more Kori's thing. "Caramel swirl with sea salt it is." Awwww, so sweet! Pooor Penny, but Roy really does think it will be good for the two. The Titans aren't just his family, it's Lian's family too, and Penny got adopted. There is a pause, then the goggles say "Red Arrow recognized. This is Bombardier to Red Arrow. Go ahead Red Arrow." Pilot nods her head, "There you go. Would you like to tell Bombardier to fly outside the windows? You have the controls Ms. Lian." She looks to Roy and frowns, "Well, mustard would be gross. There is a shop downtown that makes it. So wonderful." She leans forward "Bombardier. This is Pilot. What is the name of that place with the ice cream I like so much?" The autopilot instantly replies, "The Bi-Rite Creamery. Your favorites are the chocolate with olive oil and sea salt, and the vanilla bean caramel with sea salt." Penny nods and turns back to Roy, "The Bi-Rite Creamery." Lian lets out a squeal and runs over to one of the very man windows. "Bomb ar deer! Fly by the windows." She then remembers, "Top floor, Titans Tower! I will wave." And she opens forgets, "Oh, over!" Yep, she is totally distracted. "Bi-Rite Creamery, check." Come to think of it, will Roy remember? He then stands up and pulls out his cell phone and makes a note in it. Yep, best to make a note of it so he doesn't forget. "I'll hail you on the Titans Communicator, and set up the first session. I really appreciate it," and Roy sounds very sincere. Then he thinks of Asia and how much Asia's speech patterns would make Pilot go into a frenzy. He might save that for a prank...he doesn't want to torture her too much after all...not after she's doing a favor for him and all! But the fact he thinks of pranking her? Yep, totally family now. It doesn't take Bombardier very long at all to drop the armored airship that is Bomber down in front of the windows where Lian can see. There are a lot of strobing lights that go off to make it more showy for Lian. Control flaps pop up and down and the airship does a slow hanging spin. "This is Bombardier to Red Arrow. Bomber is stationed outside your location. Over." Penny watches the little girl at the window, but speaks with Roy, "If you like fruity, you should try their cucumber melon. It is amazing." She frowns and says, "Oh. Yes. I rarely answer. But if you tell Bombardier she makes sure that I do what I'm supposed to do." Then to Lian, "You are a great pilot already. Bombardier." She says it a couple more times. Softly. Lian's face is pressed against the window, goggles lop-sided and her mouth hanging over with her hands pressed against the glass. Even Roy's eyes widen a bit. She then rememvers to wave, very excitedly! "Hi, hi! Bomb ar deer! Bomb ar deer! Awesome! So awesome!" Yep, stroking the ship's ego. She totally forgets the Over. She's just happy to see the ship. Lian looks so happy, she's about to jump out of her skin. She wants to tell Pilot that she flew the Titans Jet with Supergirl, but then all by herself! But she will likely have to make sure Pilot swears to secrecy and tell her in private, so her Daddy doesn't freak. She then decides to throw kisses at the big blimpy ship. Very loud kisses. Roy can't help it, he starts laughing. Then he asks, "Bomardier have access to the Titans communicator frequency code then?" He hrms, "So...serious A.I. huh? Cyborg would go crazy over meeting him, has he yet?" Bombardier knows that she's putting on a show, and so she does just that. She spins around flashing on her lights, whooping a bit with her sirens, and finally shoots the window with some fighter fighting foam. Penny looks very pleased at the girl's reaction. "Personal note. Teach Bombardier how to blow kisses." As if to prove Penny wrong, the goggles make kissing noises back at Lian. "She has my communicator. She manages all my communications. I'm afraid I'm not good at that sort of thing." She then shrugs, "A.I. is not my specialty. She certainly duplicates intelligence in many ways. She learns. But...is she truly A.I.? I don't know." Lian squeals! She then runs to her father, "Can Bomb ar deer be my boyfriend?" Roy thinks he might strangle Supergirl or the television...or Tre...whoever he finds guilty of this. "Umm...I don't think it works that way babygirl. You got to be at least 21." Lian pouts at that, "But I'm just five!" She stops one little foot impatiently. Roy then tries to think quick, "Umm...Pilot said Bomb er deer," yep, he's saying it like his daughter now, this is why he can't do her speech therpy, the real reason! "Is a girl! She said 'she', that means girl ship. So no boyfriend. But I'm sure she can be your friend." He nods sagely, seeming impressed with his quick thinking! "Oh," and Lian looks a little disappointed, not that she knows what a boyfriend is anyway. "What's A I?" "Artificial Intelligence. A computer program, that's like...umm..the stuff inside a computer, being able to pretend to be human-like. I think?" He then looks over at Pilot for guidance on this one. Penny watches Lian and Roy discuss boyfriends and her computer. She blinks a few times, then drags out a small phone and does some tapping at the screen. "Bombardier. There's an are. It's soft. But hard. You see? There's humor in that. Bomb Bard ear. Bombardier. You see? It isn't so very hard to say. Bombardier isn't my ship. She's a rather large computer. Or perhaps she is the programming...more likely it is the combination. It is an interesting question though don't you think? Is it the hardware or the software?" She taps at her phone-like device and slips it into a concealed pocket in her suit. She looks up as it is put away, "Did I miss anything? What? Oh! You should have a boyfriend who is your age Ms. Lian. Bomber or Bombardier wouldn't be very good boyfriends, even if they were boys. You need a boy who can kiss you." Roy gives Pilot a 'look', then points a finger at Lian, "No boys kissing you except me missing, and your Uncles. They can kiss you. But any other boys," and he tosses a fist in his palm. Yep, he would totally beat them up! Five years old or not! Lian giggles, "Kissing is fun daddy! But just mwa Uncles, and you," she promises. Though she finds it all very amusing. Nope, she doesn't understand the importance of kissing between boy and girl yet. "And I can say it!" After Lian agree, Roy turns his attention back to Penny. "I just...umm...forgot. Bomba...I mean, Bombardier." See! Roy looks rightly proud of himself! Lian is just laughing now. "Oh. Don't be like that. She'll have her first kiss soon enough. But it isn't like a real kiss. Everyone gets kissed in kindergarten or first grade." Or so she head. She didn't go to school, so she doesn't really know about that stuff. "You don't want her to grow up to be socially mal-adjusted do you? It isn't like she'll have a really for real kiss for another decade or so." Then she offers him a smile, "Yes. You can totally say it. Did Ms. Lian help you? She's been practicing." "Ya...I don't think so," and Roy scowls at that. He is protective of his daughter. "And please don't put those thoughts in her head. The only one she knows her age is Asia, and Asia is a girl," he thinks...sounds and acts like a girl anyway. "She can be socially a hero, we are all mal-adjusted. It's /normal/ for heroes to be like that." He rolls his eyes. "I help daddy!" She goes to hug her father's leg then. He picks her up and grunts, "Geez, getting to be such a big girl!" Roy then says, "You should give Pilot back her goggles. It's time for your bath and then bed," he advises. "Awwww, bed stinks." Lian holds the goggles back over her eyes properly though and pouts, not wanting to give them up. Yep, so much like her daddy. "She only knows one person her age?" Penny frowns at that. She then offers Lian a big smile, "I am sure you do. And please keep those goggles for me Lian. That way we can talk. If I need help, would it be okay for me to call you for help Red Arrow?" And Asia isn't technically her age...anyway, that's a little difficult to explain for now. But Roy doesn't need to, bath time. Lian squeals happily, "I will! I can help!" She salutes Pilot! Roy chuckles, "Later Pilot," and then moves to leave. "See you later, got to get the munchkin to bed." He is then gone.